During micro-low speed traveling, a driver may not see a desired place due to a blind spot in a host vehicle and a blind spot due to an obstruction such as a wall or a peripheral vehicle. Thus, a device that captures the blind spot in the host vehicle and the blind spot due to the obstruction using a camera and displays the captured image using a display has been proposed. For example, in a device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, with respect to an image captured by a wide angle camera having a visual angle of 180 degrees, a range of 120 degrees in the visual angle of 180 degrees is usually displayed on a display, to thereby form a parking support image. If an obstruction is detected, the device displays the range of the wide angle of 180 degrees on the display, to thereby form a parking support image.